


Finders Keepers

by DeadDoveDoNotYeet



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Well kind of? Maybe?, but no actual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDoveDoNotYeet/pseuds/DeadDoveDoNotYeet
Summary: In a cruel twist of fate for Jaskier, his lifelong friend abandons him and leaves him alone on a cold mountaintop.In a cruel twist of fate for Geralt, his lifelong friend is the one that finds his child surprise and decides to save her the pain of being abandoned by the Witcher by keeping her all to himself.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friends on Discord for going hog-wild with my idea and helping me create this beautiful mess! Heed the warnings and tags, obviously. 👀

When he found her, he really did plan on tracking Geralt down. 

But then he thought about that day on the mountain, the memory that replayed in his head, _had_ been replaying in his head, for the months he had been apart from the Witcher, and it was killing him inside.

_If life were to give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands._

He could remember everything. The cold, bitter wind whipping against his face. The look of fury in Geralt’s eyes, the growl of his voice, the venom in his words. The way his heart shattered and he felt his veins turn to ice.

The bard felt as if he had been floating ever since that happened, could barely remember the past few months, barely even sure where he was and unable to even remember what he had eaten for breakfast.

And then... He found her.

A cruel twist of fate, to give him Geralt’s child surprise. He knew Geralt would be looking for her, probably worrying himself sick wondering if she had escaped the fall of Cintra or if she had ended up like the rest of her poor family.

But she was here, alive and breathing and safe. When he had first approached her, she hadn’t recognized him, of course, and he knew she wouldn’t. The last time he had seen her was when she was a child, he had come back without Geralt on a few occasions to visit her family and preform in Cintra, and he had grown quite fond of them.

She was distrustful of him for the first few days, not that he blamed her, of course. It brought tears to his eyes to hear her talk about what had happened and what she had gone through, and he tried to make her feel better with stories about her family, his travels, and music.

As a wiser man would say, the path to Hell was paved with good intentions.

He had tried to quash the thoughts when they first appeared in his mind. Thoughts of how she had grown, how strong she was, how beautiful she had become. How soft her pale skin felt under his hands, how warm she felt against him when she would crawl into his bed after yet another nightmare.

The first time it had happened was a complete accident. He had awoken one morning, blearily blinking awake with a moan trapped in his throat. His body was humming with pleasure and he could feel something warm against his stiff cock as he humped forward.

How was he to know it was Ciri? He was sleeping, and dreaming of someone completely different and definitely of age. Someone who wasn’t his lifelong friend’s child surprise.

He pulled away from the (thankfully still sleeping) girl and rolled over, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. _It’s fine_ , he told himself, _it’s completely natural to wake up like this, it’s happened many times before_. He’s not going to do anything, so it’s fine. Probably.

Probably not.

It happened the first time, to be fair, for a perfectly valid and legitimate reason. They had been traveling together in an attempt to get as far away from Nilfgaard’s forces as possible, when they were caught in a rainstorm.

They had made it to a small town, soaked to the bone and nearly frostbitten, when Jaskier realized they had barely any money left. He could afford a room and food, thank the Gods, but the bath situation was more dire.

As they both stood and stared at the only bath he could afford, Ciri, bless her heart, was quick to offer it to him. He was touched, really, but he couldn’t stand the thought of her catching a cold from being soaked for so long, so he came up with a compromise.

As soon as Jaskier brought up the idea of sharing the bath her cheeks had flushed pink, eyes growing wide and owlish as she stared up at him. 

“Oh no, um-- I’m sure you wouldn’t want to share a bath with me, it’s alright! You don’t have to, I won’t be mad,” she said quickly, giving him her best reassuring smile.

“Oh dear, it’s alright, there’s no need to be worried! I’m sure you’re not used to this but sharing baths like this with others is quite common, really. Much more convenient, honestly,” he explained, Ciri chewing on her lower lip and looking from him to the bath.

“Really?” she asks, curious.

“Of course! And we both like the same soap, so that’s a plus. I promise, I’ll even face away from you and we can sit back-to-back, if that makes you feel better. But I assure you, there’s nothing to be worried about,” he said, giving her a soft smile.

She considered for a moment before nodding, her lips pressed together in a firm line. He smiled at her before filling the bath with his soaps and salts, glancing at her.

“Would you like me to get in first? I’ll face the other way and I promise I won’t peek,” he said, Ciri nodding quickly. He turned away from her, peeling his soaked clothing off and leaving it near the fireplace to dry.

The entire time he can feel her eyes on him.

He does exactly as promised, getting into the bath while facing away from her and he stays still until he hears her removing her clothes. Jaskier closes his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself and will his cock to _stop plumping up, damn it, this isn’t the time._

He can’t stop the shiver that goes through his body when he feels her get into the tub behind him, her back pressing against his as she slides down into the water.

Despite her nervousness she lets out a loud, satisfied sigh of content, immediately sinking into the heated water and reclining against his back. He can feel the strands of her wet hair tickle his skin, but he doesn’t dare move.

“Do you feel better now? Nice and warm?” He asks softly and he can feel her nod against him, humming.

“Mhm. Thank you Jaskier,” she says, closing her eyes in content and finally relaxing for the first time in what feels like years. He smiles softly, savoring the feel of her bare skin pressed up against his.

“Anything for you, princess.”

It becomes a regular thing, bathing together. Even after he begins preforming and there’s no shortage of coin they continue to share a bath. He offered to get Ciri her own bath one evening and she had only flushed red, looking away and shyly asking if they could keep sharing.

He was almost ashamed of how fast he got hard from hearing those words.

* * *

Ciri would never admit it, but she's absolutely enamored with Jaskier. He’s so kind, and always puts her first no matter what the circumstances. He reads her poetry, he sings to her, he brings her flowers and he even shares his baths and bed with her, and he doesn’t even get mad when she wakes him in the middle of night after a nightmare.

Not to mention he’s one of the most handsome men she’s ever seen. He’s so different from everyone else, he’s so gentle and beautiful yet so strong and rugged at the same time, it makes her head spin and her heart race.

Every time he smiles at her or brushes up against her or, her favorite, shares a bath or bed with her, she can feel her cheeks heating up and a warm, fluttering feeling low in her stomach.

She can’t help but think about more, about some day, maybe she could hold hands with him or kiss him on the cheek, or maybe even kiss him on the lips. Whenever her grandparents did those things she would tell them how gross it was, but for some reason it just feels... Different, thinking about Jaskier doing those things with her.

* * *

Sometimes Jaskier feels conflicted.

He knows Geralt is looking for her, and he knows she’s looking for him, too. She told him what her grandmother said, but he assures her that Geralt of Rivia is fine, and that he’s looking for her.

But with Nilfgaard on the move he tells her it’s too dangerous to look for him, it would be best to avoid trouble and lay low until everything dies down, and he’ll take care of her until Geralt comes.

He feels bad for hoping Geralt takes his sweet time getting there.

Especially when their bath time is getting more interesting. They eventually began to sit side-to-side instead of sitting with their backs together, and Ciri still says she prefers to bathe with him rather than alone.

He tries not to look, he really does, but he’s always considered himself to be a weak man who easily bows to the whims of pleasure and really, who could blame him? Ciri’s beautiful, with soft, pale skin and budding tits that he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from.

Eventually they end up facing each other which doesn’t help the matter. As much as he loves a full view of her, it’s now even more difficult to hide his hard cock from her. The last thing he wants is for her to think that he’s some kind of pervert.

Not that she would necessarily be _wrong_.

To make himself feel like less of a pervert, he offers to wash her back. He can’t stare at her chest if he can’t see it, right? He doesn’t miss the blush on her cheeks and how eager she is to turn back around and press against his hands, but he doesn’t mention it.

To his credit, he _does_ keep it innocent at first. Ciri immediately relaxes into his touches, sighing in content and leaning against him, and before he even realizes what he’s doing he reaches down and gives her ass a quick squeeze.

He expects astonishment, fear, rage, but instead he just gets a quiet, appreciative moan and _oh_ , isn’t that interesting? He quickly busies himself with actually washing her and not just feeling her up.

They continue their routine, traveling together, sharing rooms, sharing _baths_ , but as the seasons change and it turns from Winter to Spring to Summer their routine begins shifting.

It’s hot and humid, and really, who could blame Jaskier for sleeping in less and less clothing? It gets warm at night, especially with Ciri pressed up against him, and he tells himself that Ciri won’t want to sleep next to him if he’s disgusting and sweaty, so he starts small.

First the socks come off, and then shirt. The first time he sat down for bed shirtless Ciri looked like she was going to vibrate out of her skin, and he was surprised with how eager she was to climb into bed that night.

After a few weeks of his, once Ciri had gotten used to it, he reasoned that if he gets to be comfortable and cool at night, he should make sure she’s comfortable as well. It’s only fair, right?

“Ciri, darling?” He asked, Ciri looking up from the washbasin in the room where she was cleaning her face to smile at him.

“What is it, Jas?”

“I wanted to ask you something. It’s getting awfully hot, isn’t it? I was wondering if you’d prefer to sleep without a nightdress on? I just wanted to let you know that you can, I don’t mind, I just don’t want you to get too hot,” he said, watching her expression go from curious to flushed.

“Oh-- um, thank you. It’s just, grandma and grandpa, they always told me it wasn’t appropriate to sleep like that, it wasn’t proper, so um, I never have,” she said, biting her lower lip between her teeth. Jaskier gave her a reassuring smile, motioning for her to come over to the bed.

“It’s alright, love. I don’t mind, and it’s what most people do, I just wanted to let you know you could, if you wanted to,” he said, Ciri giving him a small smile, nodding.

“I-- I might like to try it, just for tonight, if it’s okay?” She asked softly, looking over at Jaskier with big doe eyes. He could barely handle the way she was looking at him, so sweet and innocent, but so eager.

He nodded, scooting over and pulling the blankets back before patting the spot beside him. He felt his cock twitch when she immediately pulled her nightclothes off, folding them neatly and setting them on a chair before coming to lay down next to him.

He smiled at her and pulled the blanket back up over them both before blowing out the candle, wishing her a good night. She falls asleep quickly, like usual, but he stays awake longer just to enjoy the moment, enjoy how she nuzzles into his side and smiles softly in her sleep.

* * *

The first time she wakes up from a bizarre dream about Jaskier she’s so embarrassed, worried she did something wrong, and she feels like she’s _burning_. She squeezes her legs together, and it feels nice, but if anything it just makes the burning worse.

She ties to keep it a secret, at first. She’s worried that Jaskier would be upset, or make fun of her for her strange problems. This never seemed to happen to him, did it? She couldn’t remember ever seeing him look so flushed in the morning, but he usually got up before her, so she couldn’t be sure.

He’s quite a heavy sleeper, so it’s easy to hide it, at first. As soon as she wakes to find herself pressed against him and grinding her hips forward she immediately pulls away, turning around to face away from him and pretending to be asleep until she feels him wake up.

Until the day he wakes up first.

She wakes up like usual, face pressed against his naked chest and hips twitching against his leg. Ciri immediately begins disentangling herself from his arms, only to look up and see him staring down at her with an awed look on his face.

She can feel tears in her eyes as she begins apologizing, but he only shushes her softly, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair. She relaxes into his embrace, and she’s completely taken aback when he tells her that he has those dreams too, sometimes.

“Really? But they-- they make me feel so... Weird.”

Jaskier chuckles softly, continuing to stroke her hair and she tries to ignore the fact that his leg is still pressed between her thighs. Jaskier seems to consider something for a moment, before he looks back down at her, smiling.

“I can make it feel better, if you want.”

There’s no turning back now.

He knows he should stop, leave it at that and get out of bed and get ready for the day. But some part of him, the selfish, greedy part that loves this girl more than life itself, stops him from moving.

To his shock she immediately agrees, looking up at him desperately. He bites his lip, scooting down the bed slightly so they’re face to face, and he runs a palm over her bare thigh.

“Alright, love. The weird feeling, it’s between your legs, isn’t it?” He asks, and he can see how dilated her pupils are, how flushed her skin is and she nods mutely, swallowing.

“Okay, try touching there, between your thighs. See what makes you feel good,” he says, and he feels his pulse racing and he thanks the Gods that Ciri is so distracted that she doesn’t notice how hard his cock is, already leaking precum all over the sheets.

“A-alright, um-- I’ll try,” she’s blushing furiously now, biting her lip and trying not to look at Jaskier but his eyes are so blue and earnest and he’s rubbing her thigh so soothingly. 

She’s so close to him, she can feel the warm puffs of his breath against her face, and she’s so warm too. She ultimately decides to pull her gaze away from his, looking down between her thighs as she moves her hand down.

She lifts one leg slightly, breathing heavily as she feels Jaskier’s eyes watching her every move. She’s uncertain and uncoordinated at first, immediately trying to grind her palm down where it feels best, and it _does_ feel good, but it’s still mostly just frustrating.

“I can’t do it! It's just making it worse, Jas-- please!”

He shushes her softly, taking her gently in his arms and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before carefully flipping her around so that her back is against his chest, cradling her in his arms.

“Shh, it’s alright love, let me show you. Just watch my hand, alright?”

His nimble hand makes its way down between her thighs, gently petting over her mound before he begins to draw circles around her clit. She shudders and lets out a whine, Jaskier smiling as he drags his fingers across her slit, grunting softly as he feels how wet she’s gotten.

Ciri shakes as he slowly presses a finger inside of her, probing against her walls. She’s so warm and tight, he can’t help but imagine how good it would feel to have her squeezing around his cock like this.

“Oh, oh-- Jas, oh, that feels, that feels better,” she says, moaning. Her eyes flutter shut, panting now as her hips twitch forwards against his hand. Jaskier purrs, leaning down to press a kiss to her exposed neck.

“That’s it, that’s a good girl. Feel how wet you are?”

She nods and he moves his fingers to the spot that feels the very best, touching it nice and careful and she bites on her lip and she’s worried she might pee or do something bad but Jaskier is doing it and he tells her she can let go.

"Oh, oh-- please, Jas!" Ciri tries to warn him but Jaskier kisses her neck again and murmurs words of reassurance as she spasms and thrashes in his arms, gasping and mewling like a kitten.

"Ciri, darling!" Jaskier croons. "You just had your first come. I'm so proud of you."

She feels so dizzy, in a funny haze almost like she's floating through a dream, and she doesn't even think before turning and pressing her lips against Jaskier's. The angle is awkward, and she feels as if she isn’t doing it right but she doesn’t care, still riding the high of her first orgasm. 

Jaskier laughs softly into her mouth, such an eager girl, taking her first kiss from him with determination and bravery. It’s several minutes before she’s lucid enough to feel the hot pressure of something pressing against her back, and Jaskier smiles when she presses back against it.

“You did that. You’re so good, Cirilla. Do you want to touch it?”

"Touch... yours?" Ciri asks, nervous but eager. Jaskier nods and kisses her pretty lips again. "Mmm. Different part, same result," He moves her around so that she’s facing him again and she immediately grasps for his cock, eager, wants to be a good girl for him.

"Ah, little less firm," Jaskier adjusts her hand and slides his over hers, teaching her how to stroke. "Yes, princess... You have beautiful fingers, you touch me so well," and Ciri just preens at the compliment.

“You can kiss it if you like?”

She’ll do whatever he tells her is right, so she bend and kisses the very tip, and licks her lips when they come away wet. It doesn’t taste bad, just sort of weird, but she wants to try it some more, so she bend and licks just at the slit where it’s coming from while her hands keep rubbing him

"A natural," Jaskier praises, stroking her hair. 

"That feels so good, Ciri dearest. if you cover your teeth with your lips and suck good and slow, like uh, not quite a flute, but a-- sugar candy. That's what feels best."

Ciri hums in acknowledgement and tries it. It sort of makes her feel tingly again so she pulls off of his cock with a little pop that makes her giggle. "I'm feeling um-- like I did before. Is it normal for that to happen so quickly?"

“You feel warm again?” He asks and she nods, looking up at him. “Alright then. Here, come up and rub against me, like we did with our hands, okay?”

She doesn’t really get it, but Jaskier has the best ideas, so she moves up and rubs herself against Jaskier’s length, and that makes him moan which feels the best out of everything.

"This-- this is better." Ciri breathes, moaning quietly, still just a little bit shy. Jaskier slips his hand up to her chest and plays with a pert little nipple under his thumb, hardening it to a bud. "Do you feel anything when I touch you here, princess? Yeah? That’s it, good girl."

She’s embarrassed, she has such small little tits, not like the girls Jaskier usually looks at, but he’s being so nice to her anyway. More than even fucking her-- which he wants oh-so-badly, Jaskier wants to show off just how good he is with his mouth and lick her pussy until she's squealing.

Jaskier slowly reaches down, grunting as he gets a hand around his cock and holds it right against her little cunt while she rubs up and down. Ciri suddenly feels-- empty. She remembers how his finger had felt inside of her, how it felt dragging against her inner walls.

“Um, Jas-- earlier, when you put your finger inside?” Ciri murmurs, trailing off and looking at Jaskier, breath caught in her throat. Jaskier nods, continuing to drag his cock against her entrance.

“Mhm, yeah, do you want my fingers inside again?”

“I was wondering if, if um-- this, would fit?” Ciri asks, and Jaskier nearly cums then and there when her small hand reaches down to squeeze at his cock. His hips jerk against her and he lets out a grunt, his eyes wide in surprise.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do that right now, if you don’t want to,” he reassures her but she nods, licking her lips and looking down at his cock. He quickly replaces it with his fingers, dragging them against her slit.

“I have to get you ready first, alright? That’s it, just feel me,” Jaskier praises her as he slips two fingers inside this time, already feeling her walls clenching and fluttering around his digits.

She whines loudly when he curls his fingers inside, her entire body shuddering. Jaskier chuckles, repeating the motion and slowly fucking his fingers in-and-out, watching her reactions the entire time.

“Jas, Jas-- I feel it again, please,” she cries out, her hips jerking against his hand as she rides his fingers.

“That’s it love, take what you need, that’s a good girl,” he growls, his voice low and husky. He manages to slip a third finger inside just as she cums, his cock throbbing as he imagines how good she’ll feel squeezing around him.

“Yes, yes, yes!” She chants, breathless and eager as she grinds against his hand. She slowly comes down from her high, panting as Jaskier plants kisses all over her face and nose, praising her the entire time.

“Are you ready to try my cock, princess?”

It takes her a moment to come down but when she realizes what he’s asked she nods, Jaskier shifting her so that she’s straddling his hips, the head of his cock resting against her stomach.

She lifts herself up on shaky legs, Jaskier rubbing her back gently with one hand and using the other to place the head of his cock against her entrance, both of them breathing heavily.

“That’s it love, take your time now. You can take as much time as you need to-- oh, fuck,” Jaskier growls as she suddenly sinks down the first few inches, keening.

"Jas, oh gods, It’s so warm-- so big!"

Jaskier has never expected to get so far so fast, but obviously the little princess of Cintra is braver and more adventurous than he thought. The tight, wet clutch of her immature cunt makes his blood boil and he's doing everything in his power not to grip her hips tight enough to bruise and just pound into her with abandon.

Jaskier sits up against the headboard so he can get a good look at Ciri's face as she rides him, listening to the breathy little moans that tumble from her lips every time Jaskier thrusts up slowly. 

"I'm making you a woman, Ciri. Don't you feel so good? Our bodies are so perfect together." His voice is low and husky and he tilts his head down to suckle her little nipple.

Ciri moans openly this time, not holding back because her body is hot all over and her thighs are starting to shake, so Jaskier sits up and lays her down on her back, leaning over her. 

"Would you like me to go faster? You want your little pussy fucked hard? Tell me what you need, sweetheart-- Oh you feel so good, so good for me..."

"Jas, please-- please, faster," she cries out, eyes brimming with unshed tears of pleasure. She feels a warmth spreading through her body, emanating from between her thighs where Jaskier's cock is splitting her open. 

She squeals as he begins pounding her in earnest, his body bent over hers as he presses her firmly down into the bed, grunting and whispering into her ear about how beautiful she is, how tight her little cunny is, how she's _his_.

"Yesyesyes!" Ciri babbles, clinging tightly to his shoulders and pushing up to meet his thrusts, so ravenous for it. 

"Oh... dearest, I'm about to come. Let me fill up your little pussy, I beg of you. We can make sure nothing happens this time but when you’re older, oh-- I’ll breed you full as many times as you want," Jaskier growled, the thought of her belly swelling up, her tits filling out, makes him impossibly harder.

Ciri is so lost in the pleasure, so overwhelmed by this man she's been infatuated with since maybe even before she met him kissing her, touching her, being in her, that she would agree to pretty much anything, so she just nods fervently, whining, "Yes, yes, please, Jas, please!"

And oh, Jaskier has found himself the most perfect little girl, so good to him, willing to let him breed her up without any hesitation... He's never letting her go, he'll keep her and love her forever. He's so overcome with feeling, he can't keep himself from kissing every inch of her that he can reach, all that soft pale skin just begging to be marked.

Slipping a hand down to where his grown cock disappears into her small body to rub her clit so that he can feel her come on his dick, he feels like he’ll die on the spot if he doesn’t get to experience her clenching around his cock at least once.

Ciri mewls loudly, lips parted in a perfect little O. Her legs kick out on the bed and a gush of fluid squirts out of her cunt when her orgasm peaks. She chokes on a loud moan and covers her face with her slender arms, mumbling apologizes for pissing on him but Jaskier growls and fucks her through it.

"Such a big girl, fuck-- you squirted for me! Grown women can't even do that, you're made for me-- worry not, princess, it's not piss. It's your-- special. Girlcum. Oh gods, I'm coming..."

Jaskier gives a few last deep, breeding thrusts. And he’s proud of how much spend he can produce, he's going to watch it drip out of her red, sweet pussy. Ciri’s cooing like a dove, milking Jaskier’s cock for all it’s worth because him cumming in her feels magical.

Ciri will be safer with him than Geralt. People don't associate Ciri with the bard Jaskier, they'll only see his little blonde wife, will never know who she really is.

No fucking Witchers, no witches, no bullshit.

He keeps praising her as they both slowly come down, kissing her, caressing her - particularly her lower belly as he already imagines her swelling with his child... It may not be years until she’s ready for him, or maybe she’ll never want to be with child, but still, a man can dream.

But he'd like to actually marry her, as soon as he can. Binding her to him in such way will be a failsafe in case some Witcher or witch manages to track them down - they can't take his wife from him, no matter what they'd want with her.

"Oxenfurt is so far away from the wars." Jaskier kisses her bare throat and braids her sex-mussed hair. "I'll teach and perform and you'll do whatever makes you happy, because fuck destiny, we'll make our own." Ciri smiles stupidly and cuddles up close, getting sleepy from the gentle touches and even gentler words.

And if he's to put Ciri up at Oxenfurt, if she tires of traveling, being married will surely help too - academy most likely won't let him just move a random girl into his rooms.

After all, Jaskier must admit that he's a hopeless romantic.


End file.
